Recuerdos perdidos
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Mark se despierta en un hospital sin recordar absolutamente nada. Dylan intentará hacer que recupere la memoria pero hay algunos recuerdos que son mejores no recordarlos, aunque siempre regresan al final y más cuando aparece un tercero en la relación "¡Él me dijo que me amaba a mí, no a él! Y entonces… ¿Por qué…?" "Él es mi novio y tu eres mi mejor amigo" MarkDylan, Twoshot.


**Oppa Gangan Style~** (?) no va ara en serio... se que deberia haber subido la conti del fic del Face... pero... soy la escritora y siempre hago lo que se me viene en gana~ haber este fic lo había pensado hace tiempo, pero iba a ser un Gianluca x Marco... pero claro, tras plantearme bien la idea y eso... creo que pega mas con un MarkDylan, y como son mi OTP y escribo cualquier cosa... decidi ponerlos a ellos, la verdad es que le di bastantes vueltas a la pareja porque hasta ultimo momento no decidi quien seria... la verdad es que iba a ser más largo y con más flashbacks pero creo que sino se volveria muy comun y no me hubiese gustado.

Esto lo publico ahora porque me esta presionando Poltergeist. Madoka, que me acosa (?) en Facebook asi que aqui ya tienes una parte del twoshot y no... no le pondre Mark-muerto-sin-memoria xD

E ignoren el cutre título que no se me ocurría ninguna y sabes que soy malísima para eso xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** Mark Kruger y Dylan Keith

**Tema:** _#56 Juntos_

**Advertencias:** Delirio... ya con eso lo digo todo~ es bastante largo y por eso he decidido partirlo en 2 partes... la verdad es que yo lo he leido entero y en un principio se lee bastante rápido.

.

* * *

.

Sintió un ruido extraño a su alrededor, como si de una máquina de esas de los hospitales se tratase. La verdad es que se sentía extraño, le dolía el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza y no podía mover sus extremidades, lo intentaba pero nada. Parecía como si hubiese estado dormido mucho tiempo y al despertar no sentía su cuerpo. Volvió a intentarlo y nada, así que decidió empezar por poco, comenzó moviendo primero uno de sus dedos, tras varios minutos lo logró y tras eso continuó con otro dedo.

Tras varios minutos, muchísimos según su mente, por fin logró mover la mano, pero tampoco mucho ya que el brazo parecía estar enganchado a algo y no podía moverlo demasiado. Luego intentó abrir los ojos. Lentamente, la oscuridad que le cubría comenzó a desaparecer y cada ciertos segundos volvía a cerrarlos para que la luz del lugar no le dejase ciego. Al final logró hacerlo y observó el blanco techo. Tras eso optó por recorrer el lugar con la mirada ya que el cuello lo tenía prácticamente inmóvil. Era un lugar bastante grande, una habitación con las paredes verdes claras y algunas cortinas que separaban la habitación, notó varios estantes con muchos medicamentos y algunas sillas de ruedas. Tras pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que era igual a las habitaciones de un hospital ¿pero qué hacía él en una habitación de esas?

Intentó levantarse y otra vez lo mismo, no podía. Pero no se rindió, estuvo un buen rato hasta que al final logró sentarse y observó cómo sus brazos estaban llenos de cables y cintas que los sostenían, subió una de sus manos y tocó su rostro que por lo que parece estaba en el mismo estado. Pero cuando iba a intentar levantarse para acercarse a algún espejo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera que al verle salió corriendo mientras llamaba al doctor.

Había sido una mañana extraña, de pronto su habitación se había llenado de enfermeras y algunos médicos que no dejaban de tocarle la cabeza o los brazos, en especial las muñecas y la frente, como si buscasen algo que ya no estaba. Luego, tras varias horas, habían aparecido una pareja que Mark reconoció como sus padres, aunque la verdad es que le costó un rato recordarles, y la verdad es que les hacía más jóvenes de lo que estaban. Pronto aparecieron varios jóvenes que le saludaron y le decían que se alegraban de que estuviera bien, lo intentaba pero no lograba recordar a ninguno de ellos, aunque ellos afirmaban haber sido sus compañeros de equipo durante varios años.

—Yo…

— ¿Mark…?

Escuchó una voz suave de otro adolescente. Los chicos que le rodeaban, se apartaron dejando un pequeño camino por el que paso caminando un joven rubio con el pelo muy claro, recogido en una media coleta, con el resto del pelo suelto, dos mechones al costado de la cara y unas gafas azules que cubrían sus ojos. A Mark le llamó la atención, el chico era bastante guapo ¿oh dios, pero que estaba pensando? Joder… Pero antes de seguir reprochándose sus pensamientos, vio como el chico estiraba sus brazos y le abrazaba, haciendo que se pusiese nervioso de repente

—Has despertado… soy tan feliz… -y le miro a los ojos- de verdad, me alegro muchísimo…

Y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa simple, sin mucho que decir, pero le transmitía tanto. Tantos sentimientos le causaban esa sonrisa que ni siquiera noto la mirada expectante de sus compañeros por la reacción. Estaba perdido en ella o más bien en él. No sabía quién era, pero es que tenía la sensación de conocerle tanto que no sabía qué hacer

—… A-ah… b-bueno…

—La verdad –le interrumpió el doctor que ya sabía lo que diría el de pelo castaño- es que por lo que parece, el accidente le ha dejado algunas secuelas…

—P-pero… ¿es malo? –preguntaba Ichinose

—… Bueno, depende… sólo hay una cosa mala y es que por lo que parece, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza de tal forma que le ha hecho perder la memoria, pero por lo que estuvimos comprobando, no la ha perdido toda, o sea la de pequeño sí que recuerda, es más o menos a partir de los doce años o trece donde su mente muestra lagunas mentales

— ¿Tiene cura? –ahora era Billy quién hablaba

—No hemos encontrado nada malo, por lo que sí. Por lo tanto, sugiero que intenten contarle cosas que hayan vivido juntos, mostrarle fotos, videos, llevarle a lugares donde ha pasado mucho tiempo… creo que me entienden…

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza afirmando y luego se miraron entre ellos.

De eso ya habían pasado algunas horas, ellos habían intentado hacer que Mark recuerde momentos con ellos pero fue en vano. La verdad es que el chico rubio con gafas no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había acercado a él después. Además parecía sentirse culpable de algo y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. No sabía porqué pero es que entre todos ellos, ese chico era diferente, tenía algo distinto, no sabía el qué y sobretodo, le daba unas ganas terribles de abrazarle. Era extraño, lo sabía pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Después de eso, durante los dos días siguientes, sus compañeros volvieron pero nada, seguía sin recordarles, aún cuando ellos se presentaron uno a uno, menos el rubio que seguía distante. Fue hasta el tercer día que no supo cual era su nombre, fue un chico llamado Sean el que le conto todo…

—Él es Dylan. Era tu mejor amigo. No había cosa que hicieran solos, siempre estaban juntos, la verdad es que parecían pareja~

Mark al oír eso le sorprendió. Ahora entendía porque parecía como si se conociesen de siempre. Pero aún así, no entendía el porqué de la actitud del otro ¿se culparía de su accidente? aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nadie le había dicho cual había sido. Era todo muy extraño.

No fue hasta el cuarto día, cuando él estaba sentado en la cama mirando unas fotos, en el que salían varios de los chicos que iban a visitarle siempre, con un uniforme de fútbol, cuando le vio entrar. En todo ese tiempo, prácticamente no habían intercambiado palabra

—Mark... -decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y al llegar se sentaba en ella, quedando frente al de ojos verdes- ¿ya estás mejor?

El recién nombrado bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa. El otro sonrió, la verdad es que desde su punto de vista, le notaba cansado, y otra vez las ganas de abrazarle se le hicieron presentes, no podía evitarlo, era verle y sentir que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo

—Dylan... ¿verdad?

El recién nombrado pareció sorprenderse, al menos sabía su nombre, y le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con muchas más ganas y bajo la cabeza afirmándolo

— ¿P-puedo... preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime

—Es que... no sé, desde que te vi aquí... es que... -Dios, no sabía que decir- ah...

Se mordió el labio, no tenía ni idea de que decirle, pero pronto su compañero comenzó a reír, haciendo que le observase expectativo

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada~ y entonces... ¿cómo está tu cabeza?

—Va mejorando, la verdad es que ya no me duele...

—Eso es genial ¿y cuándo te darán el alta?

—Aún no me han dicho nada, me veo aquí meses...

Y así comenzó a ser todos los días. Dylan le venía a visitar y se quedaba unas dos horas con él, contándole algunos momentos juntos, anécdotas del equipo, sus gustos... y nada, le era imposible, aunque quería no podía recordar nada, la verdad es que disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio. Aunque no recordase nada, no le importaba, mientras estuviera con él, todo estaba bien.

—Mark ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh? ah claro...

—Mentiroso...

—Lo siento...

—Anda, que me tengo que ir a casa a estudiar... mira, los chicos me dijeron que te de esto. Son varios videos que han grabado a lo largo de este tiempo, capaz que si los ves, recuerdes algo~

Y le dio una caja con varias tarjetas de memoria, usbs... y un pequeño portátil para que las viese. Luego se levantó y antes de irse, acercó su rostro al de ojos verdes que simplemente se sorprendió y sonrojo por la distancia, entonces le dio un simple beso en la frente. Luego se dio la vuelta y antes de salir le saludo y cerró la puerta. Mark estaba rojo, no, lo siguiente. Últimamente el rubio le hacía tener varias sensaciones que nadie le había hecho sentir, pero esto era demasiado, ya empezaba a plantearse el hecho que tuviese sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Decidió distraerse un poco y ver lo que sus compañeros le habían mandado. La verdad es que se había llevado varias risas, eran videos sobre todo el equipo, casi siempre haciendo alguna tontería o hablando diciendo cualquier idiotez

.

_—Eh, eh... ¿a qué no saben qué? -preguntaba Michael que huía de Sean_

_—Dinos, Romeo Michael~ -decía divertido Steve_

_—Que he descubierto el punto débil de Sean~_

_—Dilo y te juro que mueres, Michael -le advertía el rubio que ya casi le alcanzaba_

_—Run for your life, little Michael~ -y todos comenzaron a reír tras el comentario de Domon_

_—Y hablando de puntos débiles... nuestro capitán, tiene que tener uno también~ -decía Tony_

_—Yo no tengo ninguno~ -se defendía Mark y todos reían_

_—Eso es mentira, Mark... -hablaba Dylan que se acercaba a él_

_— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es~? -preguntaba Dike_

_—Pues... -y entonces abrazaba el cuello del capitán por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del otro- es..._

_—Dylan, que yo soy perfecto~_

_—Mentiroso~_

_Y Mark levantaba su rostro para poder ver mejor al otro que le sonreía con complicidad, entonces levantó una de sus manos para cogerle una de las mejillas y estirar levemente de ella_

_—Que es verdad, Dylan~ -y le devolvía la sonrisa- Por cierto..._

_Entonces cogía la barbilla de su compañero y acercaba sus rostros, quedando a muy poca distancia_

_—Es la primera vez... que puedo ver tus ojos..._

_—Dylan ¿tiene ojos? ¿De qué color son? -preguntaba Ichinose_

_—Mark, dudo que sepas el color, al fin y al cabo mis gafas muestran otro color~_

_—Entonces... tendré que quitártelas_

_Y comenzaron todos a reír al ver como su capitán intentaba coger las gafas de su compañero y acababan los dos en el suelo "peleando"._

.

Mark, aún en la cama, observaba el video. Ahora entendía muchas cosas ¿cómo no pensar que eran pareja? pero si en todos los videos que había visto, se había dado cuenta de la complicidad tan extrema que ellos tenían, era imposible no creerlo, si hasta él se lo había planteado. Decidió ver otro video, donde estaban en un parque y la mayoría se encontraban mojados por una guerra de agua que estaban haciendo, observó cómo él abrazaba a Dylan mientras Alex le mojaba

_—Eres un tramposo, Mark y tú también Alex, que se han unido para mojarme, malditos..._

_—Es que teníamos que hacerlo~_

_—Pero si estabas seco, eso es trampa -y empezaban a reírse mientras el rubio les sacaba la lengua- no te me enfades, cielo~_

_—No estoy enfadado, pero ahora estoy todo mojado y tengo frío..._

El chico se observó en el video como Dylan le abrazaba y él se quitaba la camiseta para ponérsela en los hombros y devolverle el abrazo mientras le decía algo que no lograba oír, sólo sabía que el comentario les hizo reírse un buen rato.

Suspiró y se preguntó ¿de verdad sólo eran amigos? no lo parecían. Se acostó en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, no sabía lo que le sucedía. Estaba seguro que lo que había empezado a sentir, no era algo reciente, ya venía desde antes, y viendo los videos lo comprobaba, lo que dudaba era si su mejor amigo sentía lo mismo. Era extraño que si ambos se correspondían, no saliesen. Seguramente el rubio no sentía lo mismo y por eso no estaban juntos.

Y ese pensamiento siguió los siguientes días. Ahora Dylan le visitaba mucho menos por culpa de los exámenes, pero siempre que iba, se la pasaban todo el rato hablando. No sabía cómo lo hacían, pero siempre había un tema para hablar. Y cada vez que le veía, unas ganas terribles de quedarse con él todo el día aparecían. Y ese día no era la excepción, estaban los dos sentados en la cama viendo algunas fotos entretenidos y de un momento a otro, se tocaron las manos y luego se miraron. Todo quedo en silencio, sólo existían ellos y nadie más. No supieron cómo ni en qué momento, olvidaron todo y comenzaron a acortar distancias, y cuando estaban a punto de terminar de romperla, el móvil de Dylan comenzó a sonar, haciendo que por fin se diesen cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ambos giraron los rostros avergonzados y el rubio se levantó de la cama y mientras atendía el aparato, salió de la habitación.

Mark, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer. Cada vez le costaba más ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo y sobre todo, el hecho de no recordarle, aún le dolía. Ellos podrían haber tenido otro momento similar al que había sucedido hacia segundos, y él ni lo recordaba. Eso le fastidiaba, pero lo que más fue cuando observó a Dylan, aún fuera de la habitación y aún con el móvil, sonriendo sonrojado y hablando cariñosamente con alguien. Él no lo negaba, estaba celoso de la persona con la que estaba hablando pero aún no podía hacer nada, capaz que sólo era su madre…

Cuando el rubio volvió a la habitación

—Dylan… ¿quién era? –le preguntaba con tono curioso y neutral, aunque en el interior sólo quería saber quién era la persona esa que tanto le ponía de mal humor

—Ah… era George~ ¿no le recuerdas? –y el de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza- pues… un mes antes de que tu tuvieses el accidente yo comencé a salir con él, la verdad es que ustedes dos no solían llevarse muy bien. A la primera que podían, acababan discutiendo y bueno… más de una vez tuve que separarles, por no decir siempre, y lo único que lograba era que se enfadasen más entre ambos. Me hubiese gustado que al final se llevasen bien, ya sabes, él es mi novio y tu eres mi mejor amigo

No lo dijo con mala intención, lo sabía, pero sintió que todo su mundo se vino abajo. No podía ser verdad, no debía serlo, Dylan no… él le pertenecía. Exacto. Dylan era de él, no de ese idiota que se llamaba George o algo así. No podía recordarle pero no sabía porqué y le odiaba, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien, pero es que ese tipo creaba esa sensación en él.

El rubio le observaba. La verdad es que había notado el cambio repentino en su amigo, ahora parecía enfadado. Seguramente, aunque no le recordase, los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, aún los conservaba. Suspiro y tomo el rostro de Mark

—Mark… ¿qué te parece si mañana, damos una vuelta, quieres?

—Claro

Estaba feliz, no, lo siguiente. Desde hacía semanas que quería hacerlo con Dylan, aunque luego los médicos se quejasen de que no podía salir y todo eso, le daba igual, si era por estar con el rubio, entonces no le importaba.

Esa noche estaba tan feliz por lo que pasaría al otro día que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido…

.

_—M-Mark… -decía el rubio completamente sonrojado frente a él_

_—Dime, Dylan_

_—I-I… b-bueno… -y el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle_

_—No te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que quieras, sabes que todo está bien…_

_—P-pero… tengo miedo…_

_— ¿De qué?_

_—De que cuando te lo diga te enfades conmigo y me ignores y la verdad es que no sabría qué hacer, Mark tu eres muy importante para mi…_

_—Que no sucederá nada, no te preocupes, nunca me alejaré de ti…_

_—N-no puedo…_

_—Dylan…_

_—I… I… I… love you –decía muy bajito, casi inaudible_

_— ¿Eh?_

_—…_

_— ¿Qué…?_

_Pasaron varios segundos en el que ninguno dijo nada y al final la voz de Mark rompió con todo ese incómodo silencio_

_—A-ah… yo bueno… lo siento… de verdad, sabes que te quiero… no, más bien te adoro pero… sólo como amigos... lo siento…_

.

De repente, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se reincorporó ¿qué había sido eso? No dejaba de intentar coger aire, la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba muy agitado y sudaba. Eso… ¿era un recuerdo? Eso significa que Dylan sí que había intentado tener algo con él pero… y ¿si solo era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada? No, no parecía ser eso.

Tras esperar varios minutos, logro calmarse y volvió a acostarse. Después de estar dándole vueltas a eso que había soñado o recordado, volvió a dormirse

.

_—Soy imbécil… soy imbécil… soy imbécil…_

_Se repetía una y otra vez. Eso era lo que sentía_

_— ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? Pero si yo… Mark eres idiota…_

_Y golpeó la pared del baño, por lo que parecía otra vez ya que ésta estaba bastante marcada y sus manos sangraban y presentaban varias marcas de golpe_

_—Why?... Why!?_

_No dejaba de gritar mientras descargaba su ira contra la pared y sus manos no dejaban de mostrarle el daño que se estaba haciendo. Pero no le importaba, no lo sentía, si eso hacía que el dolor del pecho que tenía se parase, entonces la golpearía todo el día_

_—Dylan… él… ¡Él me dijo que me amaba a mí, no a él! Y entonces… ¿Por qué…?_

_Y cerraba la mandíbula fuertemente, no podía aguantarlo más_

_— ¿¡Por qué ahora estás con ese idiota que ni siquiera te conoce!? No sabe nada de ti, ni siquiera tus gustos y aún así… ¡Estas con él!_

_Las manos ya le comenzaban a doler, pero a él le daba igual, todo le daba igual. No tenía perdón. Había tenido a su mejor amigo enamorado de él durante años y él lo único que hizo fue rechazarle y fue cuando ya no le tenía a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de su error._

_—I… I love… you… Dylan…_

_Había sido un idiota, lo reconocía. Fue cuando le perdió que notó sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Fue cuando su mundo fue destrozándose poco a poco. Primero fue cuando el de gafas le presentó a su novio y luego fueron todas y cada una de las acciones que hacían, desde tomarse de las manos, hasta las indirectas más fuertes que acababan haciéndoles que se besasen como si no hubiese un mañana_

_— ¿Y qué hay de mi? Es que ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de tus sentimientos hacia mí?_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo. No lo aguantaba más. No podía soportar el verle en brazos de otro que no fuese él. Por eso siempre acababa discutiendo con el George ese y siempre perdía, simplemente la frase "is my boyfriend" le dejaba sin argumentos, él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, nada más. Y esa maldita frase no dejaba de sonarle en la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido. Tenía lástima de sí mismo y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Le odiaba, definitivamente odiaba George y si nunca le golpeó fue por amor a Dylan, sabía que su rubio le quería, y eso podía más que él. No le importaba verlo al otro mal pero si era el de gafas quién sufría, entonces no sabía qué hacer. Le quería demasiado._

_—Dylan… -sabía que estaba solo y nadie le oiría, pero no le importaba necesitaba soltar esa carga que tenía en el cuerpo- ¿recuerdas… cuándo te me declaraste?... fui idiota y te rechacé… pero fuiste fuerte y a pesar de todo lo que te dolía, seguías… seguías viéndome todos los días y sonriéndome como si nada… y ¿cuándo me lo presentaste? Te sonreí y te dije que él tenía mucha suerte por estar con alguien como tú… no fue hasta semanas después que empecé a darme cuenta que estaba celoso pero… tu siempre estuviste ahí apoyándome y te oculte mis nuevas sensaciones hacia ti… y ahora… ahora… sólo te importa él…_

_Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y observo varios de los cristales que se habían rato desde hacía un buen rato al golpear el espejo. Tomo uno de ellos y se quedo observándolo, para luego rozarse con ellos las muñecas, no sentía dolor, no había nada. Entonces los clavo más fuerte, pero nada._

_— ¿Por qué… no volvemos a estar como antes…? Te necesito…_

_El dolor comenzaba a aparecer pero no le importaba. La vista se le nublaba, pero tampoco importaba. Se levantó e intento caminar pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y no podía prácticamente moverlo_

_—I need you… _

_Y empezó a oscurecerse todo hasta quedar todo negro y luego sintió que su cuerpo caía y se oía un golpe._

Entonces despertó agitado, le dolía la cabeza ¿qué eran esas cosas? El doctor le había dicho que seguramente dentro de un tiempo iba a empezar a recordarlo todo en sueños, pero ¿eso de verdad había pasado? No, debía ser mentira.

Se miró las muñecas y vio que aún seguían vendadas, poco a poco comenzó a recordar que cuando él había despierto, el médico las había tocado eso ¿significaba que se había intentado suicidar y al final sobrevivió? No… él no… eso estaba mal y él nunca lo haría ¿verdad?

Se quedó prácticamente toda la noche despierto pensando en ello. Al final se durmió casi a la mañana cuando el Sol ya había aclarado toda la habitación. Si no hubiese sido por Dylan, que fue a buscarle para que vayan a dar la vuelta que le había prometido, hubiese estado todo el día ahí tirado durmiendo. Le dolía la cabeza, pero si podía salir con su mejor amigo no le importaba.

—Seguro ¿qué estás bien?

—_Don´t worry…_

—… -el rubio puso una mueca de estar pensando y sin previo aviso, tomo la mano de su compañero que se sobresaltó por el contacto- va… así no te me pierdes~

Y le sonrió. Definitivamente, se moriría del dolor de cabeza, pero no le importaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar.

Igual que siempre, Mark no recordaba nada al principio pero poco a poco comenzaron a venirle unos flashbacks de esos lugares haciendo que Dylan se emocionará. Pero no todo era tan perfecto y cuando era la tarde

— ¿Eh… Dylan?

Oyeron ambos y observaron hacia donde venía la voz logrando ver a dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos se acercó. Era un chico que tenía su edad, o hasta diría que le llevaba un año, con el pelo marrón muy claro y varios mechones hacia los costados, muy parecido a su peinado la verdad, solo que con más puntas hacia los lados, dos mechones le caían en la frente. Tenía los ojos azules claros y era de piel muy pálida

—George~ _what are you here, honey?_

—_Is that we had to buy a gift for a friend so we were looking for a nice gif~_ -y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que Mark se molestase

—Pues espero que lo encuentren pronto~

—Esperemos… -y entonces observó al de ojos verdes- Anda, Mark ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Ya te han dado el alta?

—No aún no… pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar…

—Ya veo… y entonces ¿has recordado algo? Dylan me dijo que tenías muchas lagunas mentales…

—La verdad es que he recordado muy poco… lo suficiente, pienso, para saber más o menos porqué acabe en un hospital…

Los tres presentes se sorprendieron, no podían creer que haya recordado el porqué hizo esa locura. Pero bueno, era un paso más para curarse. Dylan le abrazó emocionado y le decía que estaba feliz, por su parte, George simplemente miro hacia otro lado molesto al ver la acción y el otro chico sonreía por la escena montada. Mark, sin pensarlo, le devolvió el abrazo al rubio para luego observar al novio del mismo y mirarlo prepotentemente, ganándose una mirada de odio.

Al final había tenido que volver al hospital porque no querían que se vaya mucho tiempo. Dylan le había acompañado hasta la puerta y cuando estaba por irse, Mark le tomó de la muñeca y seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, "_por fin_" se decía a sí mismo, beso a su amigo que al separarse le miraba sorprendido y sin entender que había sucedido. Pero al reaccionar y sonrojarse le dijo que tenía que irse que ya era tarde y se había marchado. Entró al lugar y al llegar a su habitación, se acostó en la cama orgulloso.

Después de eso, había pasado una semana sin ver a Dylan, por culpa de los exámenes finales pero aún así seguía comunicándose con él por mensajes. Y así había llegado el fin de semana. La verdad es que quería verle, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero ese día era extraño, le dolía el pecho, demasiado, y al tocarlo, era peor, seguramente se había enfermado.

El dolor no paraba y había momentos que empeoraba. Cuando ya había comido, se dio cuenta que no era normal, no podía serlo. Estaba aburrido y quería ignorar el dolor así que se puso a ver nuevas fotos que le habían dado sus compañeros, pero era irónico, al mirarlas el dolor aumentaba y más cuando le observaba a él.

Así había estado todo el día y cuando estaba por ser de noche fue cuando se empezó a desesperar. No era normal, definitivamente no lo era. Por puro instinto se acercó a la ventana y al ver la Luna que estaba saliendo fue como si la verdad le hubiese chocado en la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones, si quería salir de ahí, no podía hacerlo vestido con esa cosa verde que tenía que llevar. Y así, haciendo como que había ido a visitar a alguien, salió del hospital. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo sentía, algo le decía a donde tenía que ir. Y mientras caminaba, porque el dolor no le permitía hacer otra cosa, iba mirando los sitios e iba recordando otros momentos pasados allí.

Al final, logró llegar a un parque y empezó a caminar por ahí hasta llegar hacia donde estaban los juegos de niños.

— ¿Dylan…?

El rubio se encontraba en uno de los columpios viendo la pantalla de su móvil y al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente

— ¿Mark… tú… qué… qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé… simplemente no lo sé…

Y se agachó para estar a la altura del otro y tocarle una de las mejillas

—… ¿qué sucedió…?

—N-No… es lo que parece… es que…

—Dylan –le interrumpió- ¿por qué estabas llorando?

—… te he dicho que no es lo que parece…

—Pues entonces cuéntamelo… no te preocupes, aún quedan horas para que se enteren que no estoy en la habitación

— ¿Eh? ¿Te has escapado? ¡Mark! -Y comenzó a regañarle

—Da igual… no moriré… creo…

— ¡Mark Kruger!

—No te preocupes… ahora… ¿me lo contarás…?

—No…

—Dylan~

—…

—Va~

—… es que… da igual y ¿por qué has venido aquí?

—Te lo diré pero tienes que contarme que pasa… -el otro suspiró y tras pensarlo un rato decidió aceptar- Pues… llevó todo el día con un dolor en el pecho impresionante, o sea pensaba que me había resfriado o algo, pero es que era demasiado. No fue hasta que me asome por la ventana cuando de repente sentí que tenía que venir aquí, no sé… simplemente sentía que necesitaba estar contigo o más bien que tú me necesitabas… y simplemente salí y vine hasta aquí… no sé muy bien por qué, pero sabía que te encontraría aquí…

—Mark…

—…

—P-pues… bueno… es que… -decidió sentarse en el suelo y el otro imitó su acción, quedando uno frente al otro- supongo que no lo recordarás pero… hace cosa de un año… yo… bueno… tu… estaba enamorado de ti y te lo dije… -Mark se sorprendió, eso significaba ¿qué su sueño en verdad había sido un recuerdo? Entonces ¿el otro también era real?- el caso es que tú me rechazaste pero te dije que no importaba, que siguiésemos siendo amigos así que… bueno…

— ¿Bueno…?

—Intente olvidarte, de verdad que lo intente, pero me era imposible. Me lo pasaba realmente mal y medio año después fue cuando conocí a mi novio… fue casualidad la verdad pero es que… él me recordaba a ti e inconscientemente me empezó a gustar y resultó que él también me quería y empezamos a salir… al final estaba todo bien pero pronto empezaron a haber discusiones entre ustedes dos y las peleas comenzaron a ser constantes, la verdad es que llegaron al extremo de pelear por quién de los dos se quedaría conmigo el fin de semana y bueno… al final me acostumbré e intentaba que no se vieran pero claro, era imposible… no se podían ni ver y se hacían la vida imposible. Poco antes de tu accidente, la verdad es que las peleas entre ustedes eran cada vez peores, llegando a golpearse y todo, entonces les dije que si no paraban, que dejaría de hablarles, estuvieron unos días sin hablarse y entonces un día me aparecieron diciendo que tenía que elegir a uno de los dos, porque los dos no podían tenerme. Me negué diciéndoles que les quería a ambos y que lo que me pedían era estúpido, entonces tú te enfadaste conmigo y me gritaste que si lo había olvidado, claro que yo no sabía a lo que te referías y eso pareció caerte mal y me dijiste que te gustaba y que estabas arrepentido… yo me lo tome como que era una broma, ya que nosotros solíamos antes decir que éramos pareja, solo para fastidiar a algunos… pero tú no te lo tomaste bien y te fuiste… unos días después comencé a sufrir muchos dolores en el pecho y me llevaron al médico pero no encontraban nada y no sabía porqué y tenía un mal presentimiento, intenté llamarte pero nunca me lo cogías y cuando iba a ir a tu casa, vi a tus padres desesperados y llorando en el hospital… entonces fue cuando me enteré de lo que te había sucedido…

—… ¿Entonces era real? –pensaba mientras intentaba asimilar toda la historia contada, eso significaba que ¿realmente había intentado suicidarse?

—Y… -continuó Dylan que no sabía nada del lío mental que tenía el otro- en parte me sentí culpable por lo tuyo… por eso no podía visitarte, era demasiado para mi… y cuando despertaste… no podía, necesitaba verte… la verdad es que… te extrañaba muchísimo, Mark… y… y… el otro día cuando me besaste… no pude, no pude evitarlo… tu aún me gustas, sin importar cuantas cosas intente hacer para olvidarte, me sigues gustando. George se enteró y discutimos y me dio a elegir entre él y tu y la verdad… no puedo perderte otra vez, aunque sea sólo un amigo para ti. Con estar contigo ya nada me importa… Mark, aún te amo…

—Dylan… yo…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, oyó que otra persona llamaba al de gafas, reconociendo la voz enseguida

—George… _what…?_

—_I´m so sorry…_

_._

* * *

.

Puff... bueno, aqui la primera parte... la siguiente ya es la final y ¿Cuando la subire? pues no se... ya esta prácticamente escrita... a excepción de todo el desenlace final, que aún le estoy dando vueltas, por lo que mientras tanto seguire subiendo las contis del Face y algun otro Oneshot que también tengo escrito... así que bueno, cuando me digne a subir la otra parte, ya nos leeremos~ espero que les haya gustado~ y bueno, como siempre, ha tenido mi toque de angst porque sino no soy yo... xD


End file.
